The Love for a Grand Pianist
by Violoveless
Summary: Death the Kid falls in love with a pianist after following the sound of his music playing one night, not expecting to be mezmerized by him completely. SoulxKid
1. The Grand Pianist

**Chapter 1: The Grand Master Pianist**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Soul Eater!_

"But father why must I remain inside tonight?" Kid questioned not receiving a quick answer.

"Tonight you will take watching of the town from the mirror. Just a feel at what's going to be passed down to you." Shinigami said waving as he left out with Spirit to hang out downtown.

"Mirror, mirror is this space, how long will you keep me in this place?" Kid sighed sitting in the chair resting his head in his palm staring at the mirror.

The mirror depicted different sites of Death City as Kid stared at the mirror with a bored reaction. Kid yearned in his seat as he began to doze off in his seat. Serene music filled the room as the mirror stayed on the site where the music was coming from. Kid started to fall in to a deep sleep until he realized the music playing. He forced his eyes open and saw a room with dark red painted walls in the mirror with a boy playing the piano. The boys white hair combed to the side with his well fitted pinstripe suit and appealing sharp teeth gleaming along with the shine of the ebony grand piano. The white haired boy's gifted fingers danced upon the piano keys sending calm tunes to the audience.

"Soul…?" Kid surprisingly said jumping out of his seat running towards the exit. Kid ran out of the room to the outside of Death City running to that familiar places listening for the music being played. When he was about to arrive at the entrance, He heard applause going off in the building and walked in. Soul was finishing off his bow and walked backstage. Kid ran through the door when the security blocked his view escorting him out the place. With the door shutting in his face, he ran to the back of the building to get backstage.

To his surprise, Soul was standing outside with his back against the wall looking up towards the sky. Kid snuck over to stand beside him, but startled the white haired by instead. Soul jumped out of his skin to the sound of Kid's heavy breathing and the trash can's aluminum clashing with the ground as a cat ran around the corner.

"Kid what are you doing here?" Soul said in a high pitched voice stepping away from the wall.

"I wanted to ask the same question." He replied still heavily breathing from his run.

"I'm just making money on the side for Maka and myself." Soul said looking at his watch.

"I heard you play tonight." Kid mentioned walking over to Soul. "You played well. It stunned me when I realized it was you I the mirror." He added on.

The white haired boy made no expression to his comment. Soul was use to the comments from the audience ad being compared to his brother which was more disconcerting. A person called Soul in to collect his pay right when was about to return back inside.

"Wait!" Kid yelled grabbing soul by his wrist.

"I want you to play for me. I wish to see your talent up close." The young shinigami begged. Soul took Kid by his hand leading him into the backstage room.

"When everyone leaves I'll play for you." Soul said with a smile making the other boy smile with him.

As the tow boys waited for the crowd to leave, the place was finally clear of people and they both walked onto the small stage. Kid looked at his reflection in the ebony piano feeling its smooth surface. Soul sat down stretching his fingers as he placed then on the smooth keys. The music escaped the piano filling the room and Kid leaned against the piano looking closely at his hands. Mesmerized by Soul's playing Kid was just about to face where the empty seats into Soul grabbed the collar of his shirt playing with one hand. While playing the same tune on the piano sounding lower while pulling the shinigami close, he stopped looking at the keys and lured Kid into a kiss.

Kid gave in to the kiss and pulled Soul by his tie to deepen the kiss. Soul stood up placing on top of the piano. As they continued to make out, Spirit walked in the entrance to his horror seeing Kid and Soul together.

"That's unacceptable!" Death Scythe screamed in horror startling the boys. Soul grabbed Kid and ran out the building from the back. Spirit tried catching up but the boys got away running pass a series of corners. Both boys hid behind the wall hearing the older mans foot steps.

"I have to get back to the manor before my father gets back." Kid said walking off before getting stopped by Soul. The white haired boy planted his lips on Kid's one last time before he left. Kid called forth Beezlebub and hastily took off towards the manor. After arriving he scurried into the house and ran to the room with the mirror. Noticing his father was still out he remained at ease as if nothing had happened. He became tired from all the action that took place and began to doze off in the chair once again.

Spirit on the other hand was more worried about Maka being in the house with the same white haired boy. He quickly ran to his daughter's apartment banging vigorously on the door.

"Who is it?" Blair said annoyed opening the door while rubbing her eyes.

"Blair where is Maka?" He shouted causing neighbors to turn on their lights. Soul walked behind Blair in his pajamas in the middle of a yarn.

"She's sleep" Soul grudgingly said scratching his head. Spirit was confused seeing Soul not long ago then seeing him home. The door was shut slowly in his face as Blair wished him a good night.

"I'll prove to Maka what Soul is up to at night." Spirit said angrily walking off to find Shinigami to mention his son being with Soul.


	2. The Night We Met Again

**Chapter 2: The Night We Met Again**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Soul Eater!_

"Kid-kun…..Kid-kun…" The familiar voice awakened the boy from his sleep. Kid stretched out his arms and legs in the chair as he laid limp under the cover. Kid noticed the cover on him as he looked up to see his father.

"You were sleep on the job…" Kid looked down at the cover then his father in shock. He dropped to the floor pounding his fist against its smooth surface.

"Wait…what time is it?" Kid questioned getting up from off the floor. After brushing himself off Liz and Patty burst through the Death Room's door grabbing Kid while running down the hallway. They stopped at a corner in the hallway where no one saw them.

"Tell me that rumor isn't true!" Liz screamed covering her face with her hat. Kid was puzzled as Patty laughed out loud directing the crowd's attention towards Kid. They began to rush him into a wall questioning him repeatedly.

"Is it true that you're dating THE Soul Eater Evans?" one of the girls said along with the rest of the crowd's questions filling the air.

"Where did you hear that?" He questioned with sweat drops developing on his forehead.

"So it is true? Spirit-san was right!" one of the girls screamed as Kid's sweat drops began to run down his face. He dashed through the crowd running down the corridors listening in for Spirit's voice in the classrooms, with the all of the girls following behind. After turning the corner he caught on to Spirit's voice yelling out of one on the rooms down the hall. Kid's quick stop caused his shoes to screech against the floor's smooth surface, startling Spirit. Kid grabbed Death Scythe by his tie enraged by the rumor.

"What's the deal with you spreading this rumor?" Kid gritted his teeth from all the trouble it caused him.

"I second that thought." The white haired boy's voice echoed as he jumped from his seat to where Kid was standing. Spirit kept a calm face taking a gulp before he spoke.

"Well I suppose seeing you two last night wasn't good enough proof that you are in a relationship?" Spirit watched as the two boys jumped back with a deep red blush across their face.

"It wasn't my fault! I fell for his music." Kid stuttered grabbing hold of Death Scythe's tie once more.

"I was only playing for Kid. I played what I felt at that moment." Soul said calmly explaining to Spirit.

"So at that moment, did you really mean what you did to Kid?" Spirit fixed his tie after removing the young shinigami's hand.

"And what if I did?" Soul replied wrapping his arm around Kid's small waist, pulling him closer. Kid was awed by his actions but at the same time surprised. All the girls in the background were about to lose their mind from the boy love they were experiencing in class. The boys couldn't see what was going on with all the girls crowding the whole classroom.

"This can't be happening…" Kid wanted to believe in his thoughts as Soul's lips got closer to his. Kid took advantage and pushed Soul off of him holding his mouth. He regained his cool standing up straight pointing at Spirit.

"If you think this would ruin me then you're all wrong. And you…" He then directed his attention to Soul.

"What you did was unacceptable!" He said storming out of the room. Soul watched as the shinigami ran out the door hurt.

Later on during the evening as the sun was setting, Kid sat at the bar at the same place Soul plays. He kept his head down hiding his face from anyone that was near by.

"Two of the usual please." The familiar voice said. Kid looked up to see Soul dressed in a suit once again. Soul placed his hand on the boy's shoulder once he sat up.

"Sorry for what I did earlier today. That was not cool of me to do that." Soul apologized as the bartender placed the two glasses on the bar. Kid looked down in the glass not sure whether to drink from it.

"Don't worry it's just a tiny bit of alcohol in it I'm sure you won't get caught with it in your scent. Kid took a sip of the drink thanking the boy. Fifteen minutes passed by and Kid was back to normal, but Soul didn't expect for the shinigami to be sensitive to the little alcohol in the glass. Soul wasn't too sure for Kid to go home by himself in his condition, but it was time for the white haired boy to play.

"Wait here. I'll take you home." Soul said to the drunken shinigami.

"Hold on…" Kid said turning in his seat. He grabbed Soul by the collar of his suit and placed his lips against Soul's lips.

"I forgive you." Kid smiled getting a smile back from Soul as a reply before taking off towards the piano. When Soul took a seat at the piano, the lights gleamed off the ebony piano showing a reflection of the crowd. Soul's fingers began to dance upon the keys again while the crowed sat and watched. Kid was once more astonished by Soul's musician skills as he played in front of him again. Kid closed his eyes remembering yesterday's event when he was pulled into a kiss. The shinigami boy was distracted by the comment coming from someone beside him.

"He's nothing compared to his brother." The comment aggravated Kid yet amused him.

"His brother?" Kid questioned the person.

"Oh you don't know. His brother West Evans has more skills than him. I prefer any one of them really, but West suits my taste more." The person said walking out of the place. Not only was kid too drunk, but he understood every word that person said. Soul finished playing and the place closed an hour later. Soul walked up to the shinigami that was sound asleep against the counter. Soul placed the boy on his back and walked out the club. Kid opened his eyes to see he was on top of the boy's back getting close to his house.

"Soul…." Kid mumbled under his breath as Soul walked up the stairs.

"We're almost there. No need to worry yourself I'm fine." Soul said once he reached the top of the stairs ringing the doorbell. Liz opened the door grabbing Kid with the help of Patty. In return they thanked Soul before shutting the door, placing the boy in his room.

Soul rushed home back to the apartment complex and its colorful hallway. He noticed the lights were off making it easier to go through the front. He quietly slipped the key in the door slightly turning it as the lock made a quiet click. He opened the door slowly removing his key, letting a little light into the living room. Shutting the door while silently locking it, he slipped off his shoes taking a step towards his room until the lights were switched on from behind. There sat Maka and Spirit glaring at him angrily as Maka stood up from her seat.

"Care to explain what's going on?" Maka voice sent a threatening vibe to the white haired boy that he couldn't get over. He stood there not knowing what to say as his bag dropped to the floor. The sound of a punch echoed through the apartment along with a thump against the floor.


	3. Soul's First Night Over

**Chapter 3: Soul's First Night Over**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Soul Eater!_

Kid opened his eyes, correcting his blurred vision only to see Soul sitting above him. Kid's pounding headache caused him to shut his eyes, placing the back of his hand on his forehand. Kid immediately shot up looking at Soul's scared expression of seeing him sit up.

"What are you doing here so early?" Kid shouted in confusion as Soul. Soul was really in his house. Kid couldn't believe what he was seeing or it was probably and effect from the alcohol. Kid grabbed Soul's cheeks and pulled them.

"So you really are here." Kid said dully. Soul grabbed a hold of Kid's hands and removed them from his face. Soul still couldn't believe that Kid would be so sensitive to a little bit of alcohol. Kid was blushing madly at how Soul gazed at him in the light. Kid took a closer look at Soul's face noticing a bruise on his left cheek. Kid didn't know what to do and lightly placed his hand on his wounded cheek. Soul grasped the boy's hand slowly taking it away from his face.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Soul gave Kid a smile in return. Kid grew angrier towards the fact that someone ruined the symmetry of his face.

"Did Maka do this to you?" Kid heatedly said with a growl.

"Spirit did this. Maka tried to stop him from attacking me again. I was kicked out afterwards…" Soul mumbled the last sentence under his breath, but Kid easily heard him since he was close. Kid was stunned by Soul's response which made his headache even worse. Kid began to believe it was his fault for stepping into Soul's business in the first place.

"Is it alright if I stayed here for a little while until Maka and her father calms down?" Soul asked placing a hand on Kid's shoulder.

"Of course you can stay." Kid answered with a smile as the sunlight beamed into the room. Soul thanked the shinigami by brushing his lips against the boy as they collapsed back on the bed. Kid's headache began to pound once his head hit the pillow. Kid winced in pain and Soul took his weight off of him. Soul apologized, stroking Kid's temple as he closes his eyes for the pain to stop. Kid was more concerned for Soul than the white haired boy was for him. The shinigami gritted his teeth at the action Maka took all because of Spirit's babbling. Kid started to believe it was his fault because his father made him watch over the city. Maybe if he didn't discover what Soul was doing, he wouldn't be in this situation.

"Soul…" Kid called out hoping to get a reply from the other boy. Soul placed a cool damp cloth against the Shinigami's forehead.

"Get some rest. You're lucky we have the weekend off." Soul replied in a concerned tone. Kid called out his name again only to see Soul grasp his hand gently placing his lips upon the soft surface of his hand. It was impossible to tell whether Kid was blushing or not since his cheek were already red from the fever. A squeal was heard from behind the door as the sound was muffled along with the sound of footsteps recoiling down the hall. Soul ignored the sound and remained by Kid's side. He rested beside the boy's small body placing an arm around his waist. Even if Kid had feminine looks, he was still well built for a guy. Kid's face was what drew Soul closer to the boy. His rosy cheeks face and low pants gave the white haired boy perverted thoughts causing him to blush. He shook off his perverted thoughts of the Shinigami and got tablets for the boy. After Kid took the tablets, they both embraced and fell into a trance.

After a few hours passed, Soul began to stir in his sleep, noticing his body wouldn't budge. He slowly opened his eyes to see Kid lying on top of him with his face reverted to its original color. Soul couldn't help but gaze into the eyes of the shinigami before him. Soul was mesmerized by the rings in his eyes along with its golden color. Kid's cheeks reddened to the site of Soul as his eyes widened, feeling the touch of the other boy's hand move down to his waist. Soul's majestic smile sent chills down Kid's spine along with Soul's finger trailing down the shinigami's spinal column. Soul's hand, resting on the boy's waist, moved lower to feel every aspect of his body below. Kid thought this feeling was eccentric as he grasped Soul's shirt. Soul discontinued his actions and looked at Kid's expression. Holding up the shinigami's head by his chin, he gave Kid a gentle kiss on his lips.

"If you want me to stop, I'd be more likely to. Soul spoke with concern to Kid's reaction. Kid lifted himself from off of Soul lending him a hand to sit up. The white haired boy realized Kid was wearing just a long all white dress shirt with a few buttons undone at the top after sitting up. Soul wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist, placing his face on the boy's stomach. Soul felt Kid's fingers move through his locks with a reliving feeling. Kid's touch made his scalp tingle for him to continue to stroke his hair. Kid grabbed a pair of pants after f to put on and walked downstairs to the kitchen to fix breakfast. Soul relaxed on the bed as the aroma from downstairs broadened. Soul got a whiff of the crisp smell of pancakes with the hint of cinnamon. Kid had left the rest on the pancakes for Liz and Patty and brought two trays up for himself and Soul.

Soul took a tray from Kid and waited for the shinigami to be seated. The white haired boy noticed how the pancakes were well arranged on his plate. Kid's pancakes looked different from his, so he decided to snatch a bite. Kid looked over curiously causing Soul to recoil back to his own plate. Kid giggled feeding Soul a bite of his pancakes. Soul playful held his grip on the fork with his teeth as Kid tried to take it away. The shinigami's smile and laughter caused Soul to play with him even more. Before they even got done with eating their food Soul decided to tickle him on the bed as Kid tried to grab his hands which were moving a at fast pace. Soul made his move and placed his leg in between Kid's legs and pinned him down. Kid was panting with the rush of blood filling his cheeks creating that rosy effect once more. Soul leaned in slowly kissing Kid on the lips and he kissed back. His leg moved closer to the point it touched Kid's groin sending a sensual feeling that he couldn't help but moan to. That one moan caused Soul to become harder every second that passed around the shinigami. Soul lifted Kid up and placed him on his lap facing him. Kid was timid with what Soul wanted him to do, but it felt so good that he wanted it from Soul at the same time he couldn't. Kid began to grind up against the boy's stiffness from his pants hearing low moans escaping his lips. If this was the only way Soul could get pleasure from Kid then he would go along with it. Kid continued with his slow pace when Soul reached for his waist moving it the pace he wanted. Moans began to escalate from the Shinigami's voice as they moved quicker. Kid came to a halt when he noticed the door creaked open slightly. He crawled off of Soul's lap and listened in for more noises he could pick up. The position Kid was in gave Soul the opportunity to grope his ass causing him to jump in astonishment. Right when Kid was distracted, footsteps fled down the hallway.

"Do you have piano?" Soul asked with an innocent look on his face when Kid shot him an evil glance. Kid nodded to his question, but they finished they're breakfast before Kid got up from of the bed and lead him down the corridor to the piano.

"Follow me." He asked hoisting himself off the bed to lead him to the music room. Once they traveled down one of the corridors of the mansion, Kid opened the door revealing a large room with what clearly looks like a covered piano in the center of the room. The black walls showed white linings along the top and bottom of the room with frames and objects placed symmetrically against the wall. The white carpet stood out more from the walls. Other instruments were aligned across the wall giving a shine like they were brand new. Kid walked over to the piano removing the large cover from off of it. The piano was with white having black keys. The table legs of the piano were miniature sculptures of the shinigami's father along with the whole piano being shaped as the mask of the Death God. Soul was amazed by the whole design of the piano he had the urge to have a closer look. Kid stepped aside from the white haired boy as he reached out his hand to feel the smooth surface of the piano. Soul then took a seat, seeing that the keys were mostly black showing his reflection. Kid watched him position his fingers on the keys just like he did before when they met that night. He hoped Soul would do something more exciting this time. Soul hands began to move at a slow pace as he played, shifting to an increasing speed during the middle. The shinigami boy was interested with the boy's hands as that elegantly moved across his piano. Kid imagined Soul's hands moving across his skin both gently and roughly. Kid began to blush at the image in his mind not noticing Soul had finished the song.

"Kid are you in there?" Soul waved his hand in Kid's face when he finally snapped out of his thoughts. He shook his head clearing his mind letting out a little laugh that he was back to Earth.

Night fall came quickly as they played games around the house. Soul got ready to go to sleep as he grew tired from all the hours they stayed up. Kid allowed the boy to sleep in the same room as him as long as he didn't pull any suspicious acts. Soul only wore pajama pants that had green and blue squares trailing down the pants leg. His muscles were distracting him as he wore a long button up shirt to sleep. They jumped into the bed as Soul began to mess with Kid once more before they went to sleep. Kid shifted his position over to Soul he embraced the shinigami, falling to sleep with him in is arms.

Meanwhile taking place in the Death Room was Lord Death himself and Spirit. They had a brief discussion on the events taking place around the area until Spirit brought up the topic that he wanted to talk about.

"Have you checked up on Kid lately? Rumor has it that he is in a relationship with Soul Eater Evans." Spirit said with a straight face trying not to ruin the moment.

"Is that so?" Shinigami spoke in a curious tone not becoming furious right away in front of Spirit. After Spirit mentioned that to Shinigami-sama, he turned his back walking through the guillotines with a sneer look upon his face.


	4. Hindrance

**Chapter 4: Kid's Problem**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Soul Eater!_

Sunday morning already arrived as the daylight warmed part of the bed, waking the shinigami from his slumber. Kid sat up and stretched before he placed his hand on the other side of the bed looking for Soul. All that was left was folded back covers and a pillow. Kid clutched the pillow Soul laid on in his arms with his head buried within it's softness as he breathed in his scent. Kid in the end picked up another scent looking out to see the boy with a tray of breakfast for Kid. The smell of French toast filled the air as Kid couldn't help but smile at the sight of Soul.

"I wanted to repay you a favor since you went through the trouble of fixing breakfast yesterday." Soul said placing the tray on the boy's lap giving him a short smooch on the lips. Kid was ecstatic by the taste of Soul's cooking when he was fed a bite for fun. Soul grinned, giving the fork back to Kid to finish up. Soul went to go take a shower while Kid finished his plate. Kid put clothes on and went downstairs and washed everyone's dishes before heading back upstairs. Right when the shinigami step foot in his room and shut the door, Soul came out the bathroom topless with a pair of dark gray jeans along with a black designer belt and a towel wrapped around his neck. His well built torso was exposed along with that scar across his chest. His hands fumbled through his damp hair as he looked through the messages on his phone.

"Kid, do you have a blow dryer I can use?" He asked not noticing Kid's reaction until he looked up at him. Kid's face was fully flush as he ogled the boy's well toned upper body. The shinigami walked up to the boy tracing the scar on his chest not paying attention to any word he said.

"Kid-kun, where are you?" A familiar funny voice called out from downstairs sounding as if he were approaching the top floor.

"Father!" he said in shock also scaring the boy that stood before him. Kid pushed Soul quickly into the bathroom telling him to stay silent. Soul could hear everything from the other side of the door as the shinigami's father entered the room.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?" Kid questioned while fixing the bed before he headed towards his wardrobe.

"There is a rumor that I wish not to believe, but is it true that you and Soul are together?" Shinigami-sama looked for a response from the boy that held his head low in front of his father. Kid gave a slight nervous nod holding his arm before his father's face expression changed to furious.

"I won't allow this." He demanded in his serious voice startling his son before he stormed out the room.

"Father wait, please let me explain." Kid begged trying to grab a hold of his father's cloak.

"Kid our heritage must be passed down in order for heirs to become a Death Gods. That means you must be engaged to female not male." He said still in an angry tone. Kid tried to hold back his tears and his anger, until a loud vibration sound came from the bathroom. Both shinigami's attentions were directed to the bathroom. Soul quickly tried to stop the phone vibrations, but it was too late.

"This can't be happening, I told him to keep quiet. Now father will be really upset." All these thoughts went through his mind as his father went towards the door of the bathroom. The door opened with a loud thud against the wall.

"So you were hiding him here at your place?" his father directed the attention to his son causing him to run over to Soul. Kid was afraid of what his father was going to do to Soul if he didn't run in front of him.

"He's staying with me because Maka and her Father kicked him out the house. He had no where to go so I let him stay. Why must it be a problem?" Kid defended Soul.

"As I said Kid, I won't allow this." Shinigami said right before he aimed his hand for Soul. Kid was pushed to the side right when a hand was about to land on Soul's head.

"Just kidding..." A silent pause came from everyone right when Shinigami's voice reverted back to its original goofy tone. Soul opened one of his eyes to peek at the hand that was about to land on him. Kid stood against the wall in disbelief of his father's actions and walked over to Soul. The white haired boy felt puzzled by the fact that either Shinigami was joking with their relationship or was he being serious. Shinigami patted his son's back to alleviate him from the moment.

"So…..you're alright with me being with your son?" Soul managed to inquire as beads of sweat trailed down his face.

"I don't mind the things that please my son. However I still disapprove of the relationship. It can't be helped. I must try to suppress my feelings." Shinigami said making it clear to both boys before he left out. Kid darted over to Soul cuddling him.

"Oh thank you father!" Kid thankfully said holding on to Soul as soul gave in to the embrace.

"Well I'll be off. So you take good care of Kiddo there. Alright?" he said walking out of the mansion as both boys waved goodbye. When Kid shut the door Soul ran off to the room relieved before pouncing on the bed.

"Aww come on, I just made the bed." Kid whined, tossing a shirt at the boy on the bed. Soul snatched Kid off his feet on to the bed by his arm. They both laughed as they rested on the bed.

"You know…your father scared me for a minute there." Soul reminded Kid looking up at the ceiling.

"Same goes for me too." Kid agreed right when they began to snicker at the random moment. Kid noticed how quiet it got after his father's rambling. He didn't hear any noise from outside his room either. He assumed that Liz and Patty went out right when his father arrived.

"Hey I have an idea. Since no one is home lets play a little game." Kid pointed out before leaping off his bed rummaging through his closet while Soul put on the shirt Kid tossed at him. Kid pulled out a nurse outfit styled as a mini dress. The silk made black nurse outfit was buttoned up from the left side down from the chest, laced in the back across the waist, and came with the hat. Kid laid it out neatly on the bed so it wouldn't crease up as Soul ran his fingers down the material of the dress as is shined in the light.

"Whoever wins gets to do what they like, but the loser has to wear the dress around the house for an hour. You can choose the game." Kid walked away from the bed stretching his back. Soul walked up behind him wrapping one arm around his waist and the other held his chin.

"I have a game in mind. How about we see who gets turned on the most. First person to give in wears the dress." Soul said kissing down the shinigami's neck. Chills rushed down his spine down below to a certain place.

"Fine if you want to play that way." Kid walked over to his huge closet shutting the door. Soul sat on the bed curiously raising a brow. Right when Kid came out the closet, Soul's jaw dropped as he saw Kid's smooth legs revealed in shorts stopping in the middle of his thighs.

"Well the game has already started so, what do you think?" Kid teased placing a leg on Soul's lap. Soul felt the rush of blood go to his crotch when Kid sat on his lap facing forward. Soul flipped him on his back placing him on the bed. He began to stroke his legs feeling its soft, but smooth texture. Kid giggled to the touch as a flush appeared on his face.

"No! I can't give in just that easily." Soul leaped off of him fixing his face. Kid took his finger tracing his smooth skin in circles as Soul rush of blood hit him in both his face and down below.

"Fine if you wanna play that way!" Soul got up removing his shirt with his back turned to Kid. Kid wanted to reach out and touch Soul's back so badly that he was actually turned on by this game. Kid stood up placing a hand on his tanned skin. His fingers traced the muscles that led to the front of his torso. Kid turned Soul around then trailing his finger on the diagonal scar across his chest. Even if he was misled by the asymmetrical scar, he was distracted by Soul's bulging six pack. Kid couldn't help but bite his lip to this site. Soul chuckled at Kid's reaction assuming that he was gonna win instantly if he did more. Kid suddenly turned his back against Soul and bent over, brushing up against the white haired boy. Soul tried so hard to contain himself as the space in his pants began to feel as if they closed in on him. Soul placed his hands on Kid's hip, making the motion enjoyable for the both of them. Kid tried not to give in too much but he accidently let out a low moan.

"Huh? What was that? I didn't hear you." Soul smirked continuing the same grinding motion. Kid was driven to his limit as he began to have outburst from the pleasure.

"So does that mean I win?" Soul asked wanting to hear the shinigami's reply.

"Fine...you win." Kid admitted his defeat walking into his closet with the dress. Soul was so excited that he wanted to take a peek in the closet. It was too late to sneak over once the closet doors opened. Soul nosebleed was uncontrollable after seeing the shinigami it the dress

"You should get that checked out." Kid handed him tissues giving him a blank stare.

"Thanks I will...but first." Soul grabbed Kid by his waist pulling him closer to his body getting a whiff of the shinigami's scent.

"This dress actually suits you." Soul exclaimed making the shinigami blush. Soul looked at his watch noticing it was time for him to play at the club. He got dressed bidding Kid a farewell for now and left the mansion. Kid changed back in to his regular clothes as he began to prepare dinner for his weapons and Soul. His OCD kicked in realizing there were an odd number of weapons living in his house. Soul made it to the club he played at dressed in a pinstripe suit that was white with the black lines. His red shirt is what made the suit look flashy on him. He took one foot into the club and his manager appeared before him.

"We need to talk." the manager walked Soul to the backstage area.

"What do you mean I can't play anymore?" Soul slammed his fist against the table making the bodyguards there react but closing in on him.

"My dearest apologies Mr. Evans, but rumor has it that you had someone come here late when it was closing time and did some things. Also a red head told me everything and didn't want me to allow you back in here." the manager said as Soul's anger darted towards the death scythe. "It would be best if you go home and not come back here again." the manager continued and left.

"Wait! Then who's playing the piano?" Soul asked before the manager left the room. The person walked in the room Dressed casually with the same hair as Soul along with his red eyes. Soul was stunned, backing away from the table.

"It can't be..." he said being led out the club by the body guards.

"Long time no see...little brother." the man grinned waving at Soul right when the door closed.


	5. Bath Time

**Chapter 5: Bath Time**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Soul Eater!_

"Oi Kid-kun!" Liz called out stepping into the door way with Patty carrying shopping bags. Kid stepped out the kitchen with a cloth wiping his hands from cooking.

"It smells sooo gooood!" Patty spread her arms running past Kid to the kitchen.

"P-Patty wait! Come and help big sis carry these bags up the stairs." Liz was struggling to carry the items.

"OKAY!" Patty ran to her sister grabbing some of the bags.

"I'm concerned." Kid stood at the window watching the dark clouds roll in with some heavy wind. Liz and patty stopped on the stairs looking at Kid in the window.

"Kid I don't thing it's safe to stand in the window while a storm is closing it." Liz continued moving upstairs when she finally made it to the top with Patty.

"An incoming storm?" Kid questioned turning his back to see the girls had already made it upstairs. He looked back at the window thinking about Soul right when it began to rain heavily outside. The wind blew the rain in different directions as it pounded against the mansion's windows. The shinigami couldn't see through the continuous rainfall since everything was obscured. Kid rushed to put on his jacket and grabbed an umbrella running out side. Kid knew the way to the club so he ran there on foot just to make sure Soul was safe. Rumbles of thunder startled the boy once he arrived at the place. He walked in the club hearing a different tone of music playing. It was different from Soul's playing. He took a better look at the person playing after the song was over. He resembled Soul, but he was more masculine. Kid remembered the man at the bar telling him about Soul's brother.

"Wes Evans?" Kid mumbled under his breath once the man stood up everyone stood up blocking Kid's view. Whistles, screams, and applause filled the room as Kid squeezed through people just to look at him. Wes saw the shinigami boy and walked over to the crowd grabbing his arm. He led the boy to the backstage room where Soul once took him.

"You're very fond of my little brother aren't you?" his voice made Kid turn away. His looks may have been deceiving, but he had to remind himself it wasn't Soul.

"You know...I may know why my brother holds and interest in you." Wes tuned the shinigami's chin towards his face. "Your eyes are mesmerizing. It's like I'm trapped in a labyrinth and I can't escape." His face edged towards Kid's face right when Kid pushed him away running outside of the backstage area. There he found Soul up against the wall sitting there with his head buried in his folded arms.

"Soul are you alright?" Kid stood over him with an umbrella getting his attention. The droplets on rain Soul's face gave the impression that he was crying.

"Come on let's go home." Kid held out his hand as the boy grasped it, lifting himself up. They began to walk out the alley right when they heard a closed shut. They looked back at the door then continued to walk off to the mansion.

Once they arrived at the mansion, Kid took Soul to his bathroom after removing his coat and putting away his umbrella. Soul began to remove his damp clothes once they got to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." Kid ran out the bathroom looking for some towels, dry clothes, and a wash cloth. Kid ran in the bathroom right when Soul was removing his blazer. Kid placed the items he collected on the toilet seat then walked over to the bath tub. Kid ran Soul's water not noticing Soul trapping a towel around his waist. Kid held in his urges to tackle the boy after looking at his body. Kid finished running his water and headed towards the door. Soul's hand suddenly caught Kid's hand stopping him in his tracks.

"Care to join me?" Soul's words caused the boy to blush madly and turn away. Kid didn't know what to do in this situation as he began get perverted thoughts.

"I promise I won't do anything." Soul said trying to gain the shinigami's trust.

"You promise?" the shinigami looked at Soul in his eyes to see if he was telling the truth.

"I promise." Soul said crossing his heart.

"Fine I'll do it." Kid left to go get his things for the bath and locked his door to stop intruders from entering. Once Kid walked into the bathroom he already saw Soul relaxed in the tub. The shinigami sat his things down and began to removing his clothing. Soul took a peek at the boy getting a load of perverted thoughts in his head. Kid gasped at the white haired boy who was sneaking a look at him.

"No peeking!" Kid said nervously turning his back at Soul.

"Fine I won't, I won't." Soul turned his back and covered his eyes so Kid would feel more comfortable.

Soul felt the boy stepping into the tub and looked at him once he sat down across from him. Soul's gaze made Kid crawl over and kiss him on the lips. Soul deepened the kiss holding on to Kids head. Kid then sat down with his back against Soul's chest with his head rested on the boy's shoulder. Kid felt Soul's fingers moving up and down his arm gently making him tingle. Kid felt blood rush to his region wanting more pleasure from the white haired boy. He didn't want to take it to the next level yet so he waited for Soul's next move. Soul's fingers then danced upon the boy's bare chest driving pushing him over the edge. Kid grabbed Soul's hand and placed it in between his legs in the water.

"Are you sure?" Soul took precaution before proceeding to touch the shinigami. Kid nodded not showing his rosy colored face. Soul continued, groping the boy gently. His actions switched to massaging making Kid go limp in the water. Moans escaped from the shinigami's lips when Soul decided to stroke his length. Soul loved Kid's reactions, kissing him on his neck then gently biting down to leave a mark. Kid was too distracted by the unusual pleasure sent through his body, wrapping his arms around Soul's neck in the same position. Soul moved his other hand on the shinigami's chest playing with his sensitive areas. The pleasure was unbearable to Kid as he arched his back and moaned louder than before. Soul smirked placed his head on Kid's shoulder.

"I love you." the words slipped out from his lips as he kissed the shinigami's neck once more. Kid was close to reaching his limit when Soul suddenly stopped.

"Soul..." Kid whimpered turning around to face Soul. Kid looked down at the water and grabbed Soul's length.

"Kid...wait...Oi!" Soul panicked to his touch. Kid placed his length against Soul's and rubbed them together. Shocked by his actions he kissed the shinigami deeply as their tongues intertwined. Soul pulled back biting his lip from the bliss.

"They been in there for a long time." Liz stood outside the door with her sister. Patty tried opening the door knob but it was locked. Liz gave her a bobby pin to pick the door. An evil grin came across her face when the door successfully opened. There sat Kid on the bed with Soul drying off his hair with a towel.

"Breaking and entering I see. Good luck trying to catch us in the act." Kid carried on with drying Soul's hair. Liz and Patty shut the door and walked off with faces as if they have seen Excalibur. Kid sighed, giving Soul a blow dryer for his hair to finish off drying the roots. Soul walked into the bathroom closing the door as Kid turned off the lights getting into the bed. After Soul finished drying his hair, he put the blow dryer up and walked into the room seeing that the shinigami was already asleep. He got in the bed beside him, kissing him on his forehead and embraced him. Soul remained awake for a few minutes thinking about confronting Spirit for ruining his job at night.

"Soul..." Kid wrapped his arms around Soul's torso before he said anything else.

"Your brother tried to kiss me when I was looking for you." Kid didn't look at Soul directly so he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Soul was infuriated with now his brother and his teacher. Soul thought of something to calm his nerves and drifted off into a peaceful state.


	6. Soul's Nightmare

**Chapter 6: Soul's Nightmare**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Soul Eater!_

Monday morning arrived and Kid awakened noticing Soul was absent. After rubbing his eyes he rushed out the bed and got ready for school Liz and Patty sat downstairs eating breakfast when Kid walked into the bathroom to adjust himself. Liz and Patty left the table to brush their teeth then headed outside. After Kid finished the checks he met up with the sisters outside.

"You know, you should do this at night." Liz said with her arms crossed behind her head just like Patty.

"I'm busy at night." Kid said turning his face away from the girls with his first thought showed him reading a magazine listening to music on the couch then hot steamy moments with Soul. Kid fantasized, losing track of time. It wasn't late, but it wasn't too early, so they made a head start towards the school seen in the distance.

"SOUL WHERE ARE YOU! I BLACK STAR, HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!" His bombastic yells disturbed the neighbors in the apartment.

"He doesn't leave here anymore…" A voice came from the living. It was Maka putting on her boots getting ready to walk out the door.

"What do you mean he doesn't live here anymore?" Star couldn't help but worry about his best friend.

"Something happened…but he's staying with Kid right now." Maka got up turning away from Black Star towards the door.

"Why couldn't he stay with me?" Black Star grabbed Maka by her arm before she took another step. She snatched her arm away from Star refusing to look at him.

"He can't stay at your house because it's too cramped, remember?" Maka's voice began to get shaky as she headed towards the door.

"Maka…" Black Star said softly holding back his anger towards Soul. The false assumptions he thought ran through his head as Maka turned around wiping her face.

"We should be going." A smile came across her face as they headed out the door.

Kid, Liz, and Patty made it to the school on time as they walked through the entrance. While walking down the corridor, Kid received a text message from Soul.

"_Meet me on the balcony."_ The text message read when Kid disbanded from his group. Walking to the balcony he saw Soul leaning against the wall with a worried look. Kid stooped to look at his face and became concerned.

"How am I supposed to confront Maka? She's probably still upset and Spirit's making it seem worst than it really is." Soul was lost in his thoughts after speaking until Kid gave him a peck on his lips.

"No need to worry. I'll be there with you." Kid stood up straight grabbing the boy's hand, leading him into the school. Soul entered the classroom alone after Kid went off to find his weapons. There sat Maka in her seat reading a book next to Tsubaki and Black Star. The white haired boy approached his miester with a worried look.

"Maka…" Soul spoke in a low pitch watching her. She didn't look up. She continued to concentrate on her book as if he wasn't there. Tsubaki looked at Soul then tapped Maka's shoulder to direct her attention to Soul.

"Don't bother." Maka said to Tsubaki in a scolding tone towards Soul. The scythe felt hurt on the inside but at the same time he refused to show it.

"Alright, I understand." Soul tucked his hands in his pockets and sat somewhere away from Maka. On one side Maka knew it was wrong to have done that, but on the opposite side it felt good to brush him off for the pain she's been feeling for the days he's been gone. One the class got settled Stein rolled in grasping a large book in his arm. As always, his chair stumbled over as he slid front of the desk.

"Good morning class. Today we will be referring to our books. The following students I call must go to the death room immediately: Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Death the Kid". They All left the room heading to the Death Room. It was silent. The only sounds heard were their foot steps echoing off the walls. Kid took a glimpse at Soul from the corner of his eye. Soul's face showed no expression while walking down the hall. Once they reached the Death Room and walked through the guillotines they were greeted by Shinigami-sama in his most cheerful ways.

"There seems to be a disturbance taking place within the area. The disappearance of people has begun to increase as the days pass. I need all of you to find the cause of mysterious disappearances and end it." Everyone agreed until Maka asked a question that emotionally pierced Soul's chest.

"Shinigami-sama, I would like to ask for change in partners." Maka's words startled everyone in the room.

"Maka you're not serious, are you?" Soul yelled catching himself from falling to the floor.

"Maka aren't you taking this a little too serious." Kid said holding on to Soul. Black Star noticed Kid holding on to Soul which gave him suspicious thoughts.

"Maka are you sure you want to do this? Soul has been a loyal partner to you. Can you remain with him for a little longer?" Shinigami-sama tried to change the emotional atmosphere in the room.

"No." Maka coldly said walking off towards the guillotines.

"Remain as his partner for this mission and I'll see what I can do." Shinigami said resting the problem. Everyone walked out the room except Kid and Soul.

"Father this is unacceptable. You can't let her discontinue their partnership!" Kid yelled at his father's actions towards the problem.

"I'm sorry Kid, but that was her decision." Shinigami answered his son.

"Father please, reconsider your actions!" Kid said in a concerned voice for Soul which he was holding. The two boys left out letting the Shinigami think about what actions to take. The day ended on a good note after Kid took some time to cheer Soul up.

"Soul how about I bake something sweet for you when we get in the house?" Kid asked wrapping an arm around Soul.

"That sounds great." Soul said smiling to the shinigami. Once they reached the house they were greeted by Liz and Patty. Soul went upstairs for a while when Liz approached Kid in the kitchen.

"Hey Kid...are Soul and Maka going to remain partners?" Liz questioned not trying to make it hard on Kid. The shinigami walked over to the cabinets to look for something sweet to make.

"I really don't know he stood up straight after finding what he mix to get started with.

"I see. So talking to your father seems to have had an affect?" Kid paused setting a bowl on the counter.

"It's up to his decision now." Kid paused looking at Liz when she thought about the situation.

"Kid do you think Maka is doing this in spite of her jealousy?" Liz pointed out since Soul was staying over.

"I'm not sure whether its jealousy or her father is giving her wrong vibe towards Soul." Kid said mixing the ingredients in the bowl.

"Soul must be feeling pretty bad. Maybe I should go talk to him-" Liz was stopped by Kid before she headed towards the stairs.

"He wouldn't want to hear anything about that right now. Please let him be alone for little while to clear his mind." Kid said releasing Liz's arm. She agreed and left to tend to her younger sister. Forty-five minutes passed after Kid finished placing the delicious pastry in the cake dish and carrying a slice to Soul.

"Soul are you still up?" Kid asked slipping through the door. Kid sat his plate down on the end table getting on to the bed where Soul was sleeping. Kid gently brushed his hands on the boy's face, moving to brush his hair. Soul smiled to his touch making Kid also smile.

"I thought you were sleep." Kid said kissing Soul on his cheek.

"I was, but your touch woke me up. It was unbearable to smile to." Soul wrapped his arms around the shinigami's waist. Kid chuckled to his touch when soul began to tickle him continuously until the shinigami was underneath him.

"Oh Soul I almost forgot! Your cake is on the end table." Kid pointed to it getting his attention.

"Oh? What kind?" Soul began to kiss the boy underneath him down his neck.

"Strawberry cake." his voice trembled from Soul's kisses. Soul climbed over Kid reaching for the plate. The white haired boy took a bite from his fork, drowning in its delicious taste.

"Whoa! It's better than store bought strawberry cake." Soul commented making Kid even happier.

"My compliments to the chef." Soul said feeding Kid a bite of his cake. Kid enjoyed Soul's offer making a sound Soul would want to hear more. Once Soul finished his slice he saw Kid resting on the bed looking at the ceiling. Kid was caught off guard when the scythe leaped on him, laughing until he asked him a sudden question.

"Tomorrow the mission starts right?" his voice changed and he looked even more depressed.

"Soul don't be brought down by Maka's words." Kid comforted the boy.

"I heard you and Liz speaking downstairs when we got in." Soul said making Kid jump on the inside.

"Maybe she is doing this in spite of her jealousy and because of Spirit. If I talk to her and tell her what's going on she would listen me and not her father." Soul said gaining more confidence in the mission tomorrow. Kid became happy for Soul wrapping his arms around the white haired boy's neck.

"I knew you would overcome that short depression." Kid let Soul go when he was kissed on the lips. Kid kissed back falling back first on to the bed. Since it was night fall Kid made the lights dimmer to set the mood in the room.

"Get out my room I know you're in here. We're not putting on a show for you." Kid yelled in the middle of the floor making Liz come out the bathroom and Patty come out the closet.

"Can we get a little sneak peek?" Liz said begging Kid. The shinigami boy rolled his eyes sitting on top of Soul's lap facing the boy.

"You ladies asked for it." Soul smirked, kissing Kid deeply while his hands traveled down the shinigami's back.

"That's all for you tonight." Kid broke away making sure they left the room. They walked out holding in their squeals until Liz ran back in the room.

"Kid you're still a virgin after all of this?" she yelled in shock.

"O-Of course! I don't want to be too fast with the relationship." he said jumping to Soul's touch as they talked. Liz ran out the room thinking too hard about their relationship.

"Liz wait! You forgot to close the door!" Kid reached out but failed making Soul collapse on top of him. Soul refused to get back up. Instead he gazed into the shinigami's eyes moving closer to his face. Kid only followed the boy when Soul decided to lean towards his ear.

"Kid..." Soul's hand traveled down to the shinigami's crotch massaging it gently.

"S-Soul wait the door." Kid tried to hold his moans in as Soul stopped and began to undo the buttons on his dress shirt.

"Soul!" Kid got Soul's attention. The boy got up from his spot and closed the door, locking it. He walked over to Kid and picking him up bridal style, placing him on the bed.

"I don't want this night to end." Soul took off his shirt crawling over to Kid. The shinigami's thoughts were jumbled from his actions, not sure whether to continue or not. Soul was now face to face with Kid, kissing him from his lips to his neck.

"Soul...I'm not sure if we should do this right away." Kid looked away not sure of what to do.

"If you feel uncomfortable then we'll stop right here." Soul said making Kid feel more comfortable.

"I'm sorry that we stopped." Kid apologized, embracing Soul.

"It's okay. I don't mind as long as I'm happy being with you." Soul said kissing Kid on the forehead, stroking his hair. Soul turned off the lights going to sleep with the shinigami in his arms.


	7. Disbandment

**Chapter 7: The Disbandment **

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Soul Eater!_

The next morning finally came as the boys got up early to prepare for the mission. The girls got up quickly to prepare along with them.

"Are you all ready to go now?" Kid asked once everyone was prepared to leave. The walk to meet up with the others wasn't long once they saw Maka.

"Soul, you're late." Maka said in a snapping tone as Soul walked up.

"There is no need to be angry first thing in the morning." Kid said walking up to Soul with Liz and Patty.

"This has nothing to do with you." Maka said coldly shooting him a glare that made him glare back.

"Oh really?" Kid responded walking towards her.

"Alright enough of this, we need to talk." Soul said stopping Kid and approached the ash blonde girl, pulling her to the side.

"Why have you been so cold towards me lately?" Soul said trying to keep his voice low from the others. Maka turned away from Soul not wanting to respond.

"I want us to remain partners, but this won't work out if you despise me for some reason." Soul tried to get Maka to speak, but she was still turned away from the boy.

"Can I tell you why after the mission." she said walking over to Black Star and Tsubaki who just were arriving. Soul walked back over to Kid, Liz, and Patty feeling as if he hasn't gotten to her yet. Kid patted him on the shoulder and called for everyone's attention.

"We should split up to search for whatever's causing the disappearances." Kid said catching Liz and Patty in their weapon form, hopping on Beezlebub, and skating off. Soul headed over to Maka that just walked off from Black Star and Tsubaki. All three teams remained outside searching the city until noon came. The sun began to set as people began to close their windows from the streets.

A scream was heard in the distance, making the teams rush to the sound. Kid was positioned on the rooftop along with Maka, and Black Star in the streets heading towards the scream. There stood a creature in the distance bigger than the three meisters combined.

"Maka!" Soul called turning into his weapon form. She leaped off the rooftop clashing with the beast. Tsubaki transformed into her demon blade form when Black Star assisted Maka. Once the two meisters backed down from the monster, Kid flew down on Beezlebub shooting multiple rounds at the beast. Before Kid could land a physical hit on the creature, Maka hindered the shinigami, attacking the monster head on. The monster countered her move, sending her flying into the wooden boxes against the wall.

"Black Star, look out!" Kid called out to the blue haired boy that was distracted by Maka's flight when an arm slapped him into wall. Kid continued to fire more rounds at the beast, but its tough skin endured everyone's attack.

"Everyone listen! We have to use soul resonance to break through his skin!" Kid yelled as the others followed what he said.

"Then we'll take turns dealing damage to this thing." Black Star said concentrating on his move. Maka went first, performing her witch-hunt move, hacking off one of the arms. The monster yelped as Black Star came in using the Uncanny Sword for his move, removing the beast's last arm. Once Black Star finished his attack, Kid charged up his death cannon to the last percentage and fired, blowing holes through the beast chest. The monster fell to the ground and transformed in to a kinshin egg. They all looked at each other to see who will receive the egg.

"I can't take it. One of the girl's will have more than the other. They must be equal." Kid said distraughtly, releasing his weapons to transform.

"We'll since Maka isn't budging I guess I'll take it." Black star gave the kinshin egg to Tsubaki when Maka released Soul. Her weapon walked over to Kid and everyone began to walk along the path to go home. The sun in the sky began to doze off as it went down. Kid and Soul were farther ahead from the rest when Maka suddenly stopped.

"Maka, why are you stopping?" Tsubaki turned around and asked.

"Hey Soul, do you really want to know the reason why I've been cold towards you lately?" Maka was looking at the ground when she caught Soul's attention. Everyone watched Maka when she lifted her head up. Spirit walked out the alley behind her and held her hand.

"D-Death Scythe?" they all said surprised when he transformed into his scythe form. She dashed through the others that were trying to stop her, heading towards Soul and Kid. She swung the scythe aiming for Soul, but Kid jumped in front of boy taking the hit.

"KID!" Liz, Patty, and Soul shouted. Kid coughed up blood with the blade still inside of his stomach.

"So I'm the reason why you're being cold towards Soul." Maka snatched the blade from out Kid as he caught himself on his feet.

"Kid!" Soul ran over holding Kid up from falling over. Black Star then realized why Soul stayed with Kid that made Maka upset.

"It's okay. I won't die from a wound like this." Kid said standing up. The shinigami called for Liz and Patty to transform, but they were unsure whether to transform or not for this situation. Kid looked at them and they looked away transforming for their meister as he caught them, pointing the guns at Maka.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I won't go easy on you." Kid said sending a cold vibe to everyone one around him except Black Star.

"This is unacceptable." Black Star walked in front of Maka calling for Tsubaki to transform. She hesitated just like Liz and Patty, but she transformed for Black Star.

"If you want Maka, you'll have to get through me!" Black Star yelled, but was caught off guard when the shinigami appeared in front of him, pistol whipping the boy into the wall. Maka deftly swung the scythe, but it was quickly dodged as Kid landed on the blade. Maka was frightened by the sight of the shinigami's missing pupils.

"Maka, what are you doing?" Spirit yelled, but it was too late when Kid shot Maka in her chest. Spirit transformed back to his human form, holding on to Maka when Kid charged at them.

"Kid stop it." Shinigami-sama appeared in front of Kid.

"F-Father?" Kid's eyes returned back to normal looking at what happened around him.

"You allowed your shinigami side to take over your body." his father said looking at his son.

"I'm sorry." Kid said to everyone around him for his actions.

"Kid, I'm sorry but I must end your relationship with Soul to prevent this from happening again." Kid jumped back looking at Soul who was also terrified.

"Soul I want you to go back with Maka. And for Spirit." Shinigami paused.

"I would like to have a word with you in the Death Room." Shinigami walked off with Spirit not saying a word. Kid fell to the ground trying to hold back his tears. Soul walked over to Kid, who looked up at him. Kid embraced him for the last time. Soul lifted up his chin kissing the shinigami on the lips before they departed from each other. Maka felt relieved that the situation ended walking off with Soul. On the inside, Maka was smiling and jumping for joy, but she had a normal expression upon her face as they walked home. Tsubaki helped Black Star up from off the ground almost pulling her down with him.

"I have to say Kid that was a good hit you gave me." Black Star said holding his back, but snapped back to his regular jumpy self walking home with Tsubaki.

"Kid, let's go home. We'll bring him his things tomorrow." Liz said helping Kid up along with Patty as they headed home. The sun was down and the moon was up with a creepy grin and blood seeping out from its mouth. Soul walked out the bathroom drying off his hair in pajama pants and a red shirt.

"Dinner is almost done!" Maka yelled out when Soul was walking into his room. Soul came out his room a few minutes later bringing his cell phone with him. He sat at the table when Maka placed the plates of food on the surface and sat down across from him. He began to eat and text on his phone at the same time which bothered Maka. The boy finished putting his plate in the sink to wash. After placing the cell phone in his pocket, he began to wash his plate until he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Maka, what are you doing?" Soul snatched her arms from off his waist holding her by the wrists.

"Soul, I've been waiting for you to come back." Maka said trying to force herself on the boy. Soul stumbled back trying to stop her until the door opened. He released his meister watching as Blair entered the room.

"Soul, is that you? I missed you!" She screamed squeezing the boy in between her breast.

"B-Blair I can't breathe!" He cried out hoping she heard him.

Maka furiously walked off to her room slamming the door shut. They watched then broke away from each other.

"Thanks for coming in so soon. Not only has Maka been cold to me lately, but now she's trying to fall for me." Soul whispered into Blair's ear. He finished washing the dishes and checked his pocket for his phone. Soul checked again, but it wasn't there. The white haired boy walked to Maka's room opening the door.

"Give me back my phone." Soul said angrily seeing that she was looking through his messages.

"Why? So you can talk to your precious ex-boyfriend?" She said standing up from the bed. Soul walked over and attempted to grab the phone when she suddenly tossed it at the wall. He watched as some parts of his phone shattered into pieces.

"Why do you care about Kid more than me?" Maka's questioned when she slumped on her bed in tears. Soul was unsure of what to do as he backed up out the door, closing it.

He walked to his room and closed the door, thinking whether or not it was safe to remain living in the apartment. The boy locked his door just in case his meister tried something and got into his bed, facing the door. He thought about the next day being without his lover and fell and fell asleep, dreaming about the shinigami boy.


	8. Fun at the Resort

**Chapter 8: Fun at the Resort**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Soul Eater!_

Soul smiled softly to the touch of a hand brushing against his face. He shot up from the bed looking around the room, noticing no one was there. Soul gazed out the window observing the streets that weren't filled with that many people that early morning.

"What?" Soul questioned himself while heading out his room until he tripped over a bag. He looked at the bag, realizing that is was the bag he left at Kid's house. On his way out the room to the bathroom, he remembered locking his door last night. Blair ran up to Soul in her cat form with a pair of keys on a chain, dangling from in her mouth.

"W-Where did you get those?" Soul was afraid to ask when she dropped the keys and answered.

"I snuck them out of Maka's room for Kid to enter your room." Blair said happily and walked off. Soul took the keys and hid them in his room before he went into the bathroom. After Soul ate breakfast, he left out the apartment, walking to the school. Today he was earlier than he usually was, seeing that he wasn't going to walk with Maka anytime soon. Once he got to the school, he wondered the long halls until he bumped into a familiar person.

"Hey Kid." Soul greeted in an upset tone.

"Did you get the message sent you? I never got a reply back from you all night." Kid said concerned for the white haired boy.

"I'm sorry, but Maka smashed my phone up against the wall before I got your text." Soul said looking downward to the floor.

"I have no other choice but to tell you here then." Kid paused, gathering the words in his mind.

"_I can't meet with you like this anymore…_."

Soul directed his attention to the shinigami in shock, not knowing what to do. He was heartbroken.

"I...understand." Soul said walking off. Kid reached out for him, but Soul was too far away from his reach.

"I'm sorry..." Kid mumbled to himself with a sorrowful look on his face.

For the pass five months Kid and Soul remained apart until the present day. They greeted each other whenever they saw one another, but the two boys remained silent and continued on through the passing days. Whenever Soul arrived home, he always walked to his room with an upset look on his face.

Soul was happy at times, but once he took a glimpse at Kid, he carried an upset look on his face. Maka sees his reaction everyday. At first she was happy that Soul returned to her, but after a while she became concerned for her weapon. She figured maybe if she took him out they would be on good terms. Soul came home late one night as Maka waited in the front room for him to come back.

"S-Soul I wanted to talk to you." Maka fidgeted her fingers waiting for Soul's answer. Soul glanced at her then sat down beside his meister on the couch.

"First I wanted to apologize to you again for causing this situation and I wanted to make it up to you." Maka said in the comforting voice that Soul relaxed to. She handed him a ticket to the amusement park that just opened not too far from the whole city. Soul's reaction made Maka smile since he's been waiting for a long time to go to this park.

"Maka..." he said in a low, but astonished tone before he embraced Maka making her blush.

"Y-You're welcome Soul." Maka said returning the embrace. Soul walked off to his room with the tickets and turned around giving her a smile.

"I forgive you." Soul walked into his room setting the tickets down on the table after he closed his door. The phone began to ring next to Maka as she saw that it was Tsubaki calling.

"Did he accept the tickets?" Tsubaki asked curiously over the phone.

"Mmhm, we'll get Liz, and Patty to convince Kid to come to the amusement park with everyone. Then we'll have Soul and Kid paired up together. Since it's outside the city I don't think Shinigami-sama would be able to see us through the mirror in the Death Room." Maka said in a low voice so Soul couldn't hear the conversation outside the door. They ended their conversation when Soul walked out his room.

"What day are we going to the amusement park?" Soul asked while rummaging through the fridge.

"We're going in two more days. We'll have to bring an extra pair of clothes since there's a hotel near, by the amusement park." Maka said once Soul came out from behind the refrigerator door with orange juice.

"Who else is going?" Soul questioned once more before taking a sip of the juice.

"You'll see." Maka winked at Soul walking away when he thought about the shinigami.

"Maka wait! I can't see him, we'll get in trouble!" Soul said catching Maka's attention.

"I already know. That's why the amusement park is on the outskirt of Death City." Maka said walking into her room.

"So if the town is on the outside of Death City, then does that mean Shinigami-sama can't watch us unless we're within his Soul range?" Soul thought hard on avoiding trouble with Shinigami-sama. The scythe stopped thinking and got prepared for the two days to come.

Inside the shinigami's mansion, Kid relaxed in his room reading a book until Patty came running into the room along with her sister walking behind.

"Kid-kun, you wanna go to the amusement park with us?" Patty said grabbing his hand when closed his book with the other.

"There's an amusement park here?" Kid questioned looking at Patty who was giggling at him.

"It's outside of Death City. Maka saved her money and bought tickets for everyone to go. She really wants to make it up to you." Liz answered leaving Kid to think about it.

"Well I forgave her long time ago and I wouldn't want her money to be wasted on my ticket, but sure I'll go." the shinigami smiled at the fact that he wouldn't be watched by his father once he saw Soul. He too, got prepared for the two day wait. Liz walked out the room shutting the door behind when her cell phone vibrated seeing that it was Maka calling.

"Did he accept my invitation? Maka asked over the phone in concern for his response.

"Yea, he accepted. So, I'm guessing the plan will finally come to play, huh?" Liz said with a calm voice leaning up against the wall. Maka could hear Patty's giggle in the background as she spoke to Liz over the phone. After ending their conversation, Maka finally completed what she planned for Soul and Kid. All that was left was to wait for the plan to take action on that day.

The day finally arrived and everyone met up at the park since they had directions. Maka and Soul were already there waiting for the others, until they saw Liz, Patty, and Kid. Soul's heart began to race once he took a glimpse at the shinigami. Kid's cheeks began to flush while his heart beat's quickened when he saw Soul. Maka loved their reaction and she noticed Tsubaki and Black Star heading their way.

"So I guess we'll be moving" Maka said guiding her friends into the park. Soul gazed at Kid, shying away when the shinigami looked back at him. When they entered the park, the first ride they notice was the Ferris wheel.

"Let's get on that ride last after the others." Maka pointed at the ride from a distance as everyone agreed and broke up from the group. Black Star ran to the nearest roller coaster while Tsubaki tried to stop him. Once he got off the ride he was spinning trying to catch his balance, but Tsubaki helped him in the end until he ran off to another ride. Soul and Maka on the other hand took it easy and got on rides that suited Maka. After they finished a couple rides Soul looked over to see Kid standing with Liz and Patty, but without a partner of his own.

"Soul?" Maka said, watching her weapon approach the shinigami. Kid blushed turning his head to the side with thoughts running through his head.

"I know this is the wrong time to ask you this but-" Soul was cut off by a sudden embrace made by Kid. Soul was overwhelmed with joy by his actions, but then he finished his sentence afterwards.

"You wanna go get some ice cream?" Soul smiled pointing at the ice cream stand at the corner. Maka watched happily until Tsubaki ran up to her hyperventilating.

"I can't take Black Star's random sprints through crowds anymore!" Tsubaki whined sticking with Maka for the rest of the time at the park.

Meanwhile, Maka watched Soul and Kid sitting on the bench with their ice cream cones laughing together. Maka finally thought they looked cute together and wanted them to stay just the way they are now. Soul looked at Kid's face, seeing ice cream on the side of his mouth. Soul leaned in closer, wiping off the ice cream with his thumb and licked it off. Kid blushed taking another lick at his ice cream. Soul began to have perverted thoughts of Kid and his ice cream when his eyes were covered by one of the shinigami's hands.

"You're still the same as always" Kid giggled when Soul took away his hand.

As the sun began to set, the last ride left was the Ferris wheel as Maka decided last. Liz and Patty were paired up for the ride along with Tsubaki and Maka. Black Star went missing in the park and Soul paired with Kid on the ride. As soon as they got settled in their seats, the Ferris wheel began to move. Everyone was in their own carrier as the Ferris wheel finished its first circuit. "Wow I can see Death City from here and its symmetry is just brilliant." Kid was ecstatic by the ride when Soul put his arm around the shinigami. Kid leaned on Soul's shoulder which distracted the scythe from the view. Soul made Kid face him, holding his chin up as he eased in to kiss the boy on the lips. A sudden thump shook their carrier startling the boys. A familiar voice and laugh came from on top of their ride when Kid leaned out to see who it was. Kid let out a frightful scream seeing that it was Black Star on the roof of their carrier.

"What's wrong Kid?" Soul asked fretfully watching him.

"Black Star is on the roof." Kid pointed up making Soul look out on his side.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing up there? Get down before you get hurt." Soul said in fear of his dear friend recklessly standing on the carrier.

"BLACK STAR, GET DOWN!" Maka screamed since Tsubaki failed to scream out words.

"He's not going to get down is he?" Kid questioned slightly leaning out the side of the carrier. Soul saw Kid hunched over a bit as he stared at something more noticeable to his interest. The scythe scooted over to the shinigami, cupping him after sliding his finger down Kid's spine. The shinigami jumped to his touch as it sent chills down his spine. Kid turned around wrapping his arms around Soul's neck, kissing him deeply as their tongues met with a vigorous movement. Soul's hands rested on Kid's waist, but one of the hands moved Further down when Kid pulled away from Soul.

"Kid I'm sorry. I guess it been awhile since we did that." Soul stopped when Kid pulled away.

"It's not that. It's just Black Star is-" Kid pointed up at the roof of the carrier and Soul knocked on the roof. Black Star swung into the carrier shaking everyone inside.

"You idiot, you're gonna give us a heart attack in this thing!" Soul punched his friend after being shaken up from the carrier's movement. They made Black Star stay seated in the carrier until the ride ended with everyone leaving to the hotel. All the girls had their own room and so did the boys. The girls kidnapped Black Star making him believe that he was a chick magnet after being carried off. Soul jumped on the bed after today's activities while Kid unpacked some of his things.

"This is a really nice room." Kid smiled at its perfect symmetry. Soul agreed looking at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. Kid snuck over to Soul lying against his chest, distracting him from the ceiling.

"It feels good to be around you again." Kid said cuddling with the white haired boy. Soul sat up lifting Kid's chin and planted a passionate kiss upon the shinigami's lips. The kiss was deepened when they collapsed onto the bed. Soul slid his hand under Kid's shirt while inserting a hand into his pants. A short moan escaped from the shinigami's lips giving Soul permission to continue sending more pleasure through his body. The scythe then began to undo Kid's buttons on his dress shirt along with removing his own. Soul liked the feel of the shinigami's skin, since it was different from humans. Kid laughed to his touch as the hand explored the shinigami's chest. Kid turned around tugging on Soul's belt which surprised the scythe.

"Kid is you sure?" Soul questioned as Kid nodded in response. Soul removed the Shinigami's pants, spreading his legs as he stood in between. Kid turned his head, shying away from the boy. Soul lowered himself, placing his head in between his legs with a continuous motion that pleased the shinigami. Kid arched his back to this sudden feeling that overtook him. His cries for more drove him over the edge as he began to stroke Soul's hair. Kid released himself after his last cry when Soul rose up placing his own fingers on his lips.

"For a shinigami, you taste sweet." Soul said making the shinigami blush. Kid sat up moving towards the scythe removing his belt. Kid pulled out the other's length and continued the stroke it.

"Kid you don't have to." Soul said trying to stop the shinigami until Kid took his whole length into his mouth. Soul became more excited when Kid began to move faster. The scythe bit down his lip while running his hands through the shinigami's hair, letting out a few moans. The shinigami stopped when Soul picked him up, placing him back on the bed. The white hair boy spread Kid's legs, holding the shinigami by his waist as he entered him slowly. Kid winced at the sharp pain that began to turn into pleasure after a while. Soul continued his thrusting motions watching Kid enjoy every moment. The shinigami gripped the bed sheets, biting his lower lip as Soul quickened his pace. Soul startled Kid by switching positions, having Kid on all fours. He resumed with the fast paced he had making Kid's incessant cries fill the air. Soul stroked Kid's length with one hand while holding the shinigami by the waist with the other. This pleasure was unlike any other to the shinigami as he called out Soul's name before reaching his limit. Soul collapsed on top of the boy panting along with Kid before he kissed the shinigami's shoulder blade.

"We have to clean up before Black Star gets back." Soul said getting up from off the bed, walking to the bathroom. Kid remained on the bed still dazed from the sex until he heard the shower running. The shinigami sat up, covering his body with the sheets as he had flashbacks of what just took place. Holding his head, he withdrew his legs to his chest just thinking about future consequences.

"What should I do? Father must be aware of Maka's plan. He probably knows what happened between me and Soul. This isn't going to end well when I get back." Kid thought to himself walking into the bathroom, joining Soul in the shower. Soul saw that Kid seemed distressed and embraced him as the pellets of water fell upon them. Kid looked up at Soul and kissed him on the lips as one of Soul's hands held Kid by his head. Kid let his final though stay in his head as they remained in the same position for a little longer.

"I won't allow my father to take Soul away from me again."


	9. The Surprise

**Chapter 9: The Surprise**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Soul Eater!_

"Yahoooo!" Black Star yelped entering the room.

"Black Star it's too early in the morning." Soul crankily said placing a pillow over his head. Black Star laughed, looking around the room, feeling that something was missing.

"Hey Soul, where's Kid?" the blue haired boy asked not expecting the boy to jump up from the bed.

"He's not here..." Soul began to believe it was his fault that Kid left when both boys headed towards the girl's room.

"Kid is missing?" the girls yelled as Patty laughed unhesitatingly at the situation.

"Kid probably went back to Death City." Soul said worried about the shinigami.

Kid stood before his father in disbelief of what he told him.

"So it seems you haven't given up on Evans." Shinigami-sama said, gazing at his son.

"Of course I haven't and I never will, not until you allow me to be with him." Kid protested against his father who just sighed.

"And how does Maka feel about this?" his father questioned his son.

"She wants us together for Soul." Kid argued back his answer.

"Kid, I can't let what happened before hurt you again." Shinigami said concerned for his son.

"But father we had fun and just yesterday we..." Kid paused remembering the night before.

"I'm aware that Maka planned this event to bring you two together." Kid figured his father already knew.

"Why must I suffer just to be with Soul?" Kid continued to argue.

"Kid, that's enough." Shinigami said. Kid stormed out the death room in anger after listening to his father's words. He continued on into the streets of Death City until he made a stop at his mansion. The shinigami rested on the bed thinking of his father when he turned over on the bed. Once he turned over a quick flashback flashed in his min remember Soul from last night.

He placed his hand on his forehead while placing his other hand between his thighs. He was nervous to the thought of Soul sending pleasure throughout his body that it made him bite his lower lip. He closed his eyes, picturing he was still entwined within Soul's lock as their body heat increased. Kid slightly blushed to this reflection and began a low series of moans after he moved his hand further up his thigh. He snapped out of his imagination and gazed around his room.

"Maybe I should leave out for a while." Kid said quickly raising himself from off the bed.

Liz along with the others ran into the Death Room seeing Shinigami-sama standing in front of the mirror.

"Shinigami-sama, did Kid happen to stop by here?" Maka asked in concern for his son.

"He just left, but I need to talk to you Maka." Shinigami-sama said signaling the others to leave.

"One-Chan, let's go back to the mansion." Patty held on to her sister's arm, guiding her through the hallway as the doors closed behind them.

"Maka, what you planned was very clever of you." Shinigami said encouraging her though he was highly upset.

"Thank you Shinigami-sama!" she thanked in a warm voice.

"I really didn't want Kid to see Soul anymore after the accident, but it seems everything is okay between everyone. Where is Soul? I want to talk to him as well." Shinigami said sounding satisfied with the situation.

"He's still at the hotel. We thought you were going to mad at him, so we told him to stay." Maka said unsure of how to tell the shinigami.

"No, I wanted him to do me a favor in return for something. Can you bring Soul to me as soon as possible?" Shinigami asked making Maka comfortable. Maka agreed leaving the room, but before she could leave out, the others swooped into the room.

"Kid isn't at the mansion!" Liz panicked as the others gasped for air. Maka stood there in shock looking at the others.

"I'll handle this. You all go home and rest up." Shinigami-sama said waving at them. They walked out the door and Maka watched him while the doors closed. Maka walked back home, stunned by who she saw.

"Soul, when did you—?" Maka was cut off when his closed the door for her.

"I got bored, so I came home." Soul said walking over to the fridge.

"Shinigami-sama wants to speak to you." Maka said walking over to the white haired boy.

"I already did" He said before he took a sip of the orange juice in the fridge.

'That was quick' she thought to herself with a surprised look on her face.

"What did he say?" She questioned curious about the shinigami's words.

"It's a secret." Soul put a finger up against his lips as he walked back to his room. Soul dived on his bed in excitement, waiting for the plan to take effect. Maka looked at his door before heading towards her own room. Soul looked at the window and figured he had to ask his brother a question before he left out for Shinigami-sama.

Kid continued roaming around Death City until he made a quick stop in front of the pub Soul use to play at.

"Sorry the pub won't open until tonight." The manger said, not noticing it was shinigami's heir.

"Is anybody by the name Wes Evans here?" Kid questioned the manager as he stumbled back to the sight of the shinigami.

"He's preparing back stage if you want to see him." The manager answered as Kid walked towards the backstage door. He placed his hand on the ebony piano that Soul played on then walked into the room.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting any visitors, please take a seat." Wes said fixing his attire.

"I wanted to ask you some questions about your brother." Kid said sitting down on the crimson loveseat next to the well fine wooded coat rack. An aromatic smell of colon filled the air making Kid a little nauseous from its overuse. Wes sat next to Kid on the loveseat cupping the shinigami's chin.

"Go ahead, ask away." Wes said only to have his hand slapped away from the shinigami's face.

Soul was on his way to the pub until he stopped by his local music store to see the latest album. The boy walked out the music store cheerfully swaying the bag in his hand as he walked to the pub.

"I noticed how nice your skin feels and how it's glowing. Did you and my brother—?" Wes cut his sentence short when he saw a blush form on the shinigami's face.

"That's none of your concern!" Kid became timid in the conversation with Wes.

"It's alright, I don't mind really. I'm just glad my little brother is growing up." Wes said walking off to grab his drink off the table. An unexpected knock at the door startled the shinigami when Wes peeked outside. There stood the younger white haired brother talking to his older counterpart.

"Soul…?" Kid said recognizing the voice of the boy on the other side of the door. Soul heard the voice inside of the room noticing it was Kid. He hid quickly so he wouldn't be spotted. Kid rushed to the door to see no one was there and Wes got the idea that Soul didn't want to be seen.

"Kid I think it's about time you leave. I have to finish getting ready for tonight." Wes said guiding the shinigami to the backstage exit. Kid kept his eyes on the other door until he was outside. He walked pass the entrance and saw Soul entering into the room with Wes.

"Why is he avoiding me all of a sudden? Does he think I told my father everything and that he's after him?" Kid had a mass of thoughts running through his head as he continued his walk around the city.

"I see you brought some CDs with you." Wes said rummaging through Soul's bag.

"Yea, they're the latest tunes." Soul said taking out one of the albums from the bag.

"So what did you come here for?" Wes asked throwing his brother a beverage from the fridge.

"I wanted to ask you a question about a gift to give someone." Soul said taking a seat next to his brother.

"Geez, everyone wants to question me today. I see you want to give your partner a gift." Wes said rising from his seat, walking over to his dresser.

"Here take this. You'll need it for later." Wes threw Soul a bottle of lubricant making his brother uneasy.

"Wes, are you serious? I can't use this." Soul yelled back.

"Sure you can." Wes said still poking around in the dresser.

"Wes, be serious!" Soul furiously said tossing the bottle on the loveseat. Wes threw Soul two silver charm bracelets. One had a lock and the other had a key attached to the chain.

"Thanks Wes." Soul said grabbing his bag heading towards the door.

"You really should take that lubricant." Wes added before Soul reached the door.

"Fine, I'll take it with me." Soul placed the bottle in his bag and left. Wes watched as he left and chuckled to himself.

Soul made it home just in time to get ready to meet Shinigami-sama. He took a quick shower and changed into his pinstripe suit with his red dress shirt. He adjusted his black tie and gathered his things, walking towards the door. When he opened his bedroom door, there stood Maka in an apron in a pose like she was about to knock on the door.

"Would you like to eat dinner first before you leave?" Maka asked walking towards the kitchen.

"I'll be glad to." Soul walked over to the table and covered himself so he wouldn't stain his suit as he and Maka ate together. After he ate dinner, he left the house with his items going to Kid's mansion. He arrived at the door step and rang the bell when the doors opened for him and there stood Shinigami-sama guiding him to Kid's music room. Kid continued to walk around the city until one of the glass windows showed his father's reflection.

"Kid there is something I would like to show you. Come back to the mansion." His father said as his reflection faded away in the glass. Kid rushed home to see what his father wanted to show him. When he entered the mansion, he heard the sound of his piano being played. He walked up the stairs and stood at the music room's door listening to the song play. He twisted the door knob, slowly opening the door until he saw Soul playing the piano as his father stood beside him.

"I have to say Soul, you have gifted hands." Shinigami-sama said patting the boy on his back. Kid stood their astonished by his father's actions.

"Kid, accept this as a gift. I want to reunite you two so you can remain happy." Shinigami-sama said walking off.

"Soul…" Kid said before he ran over and pounced on the white haired boy. They embraced each other not noticing that the other shinigami was already gone.

"I got you a present," Soul said placing the charm bracelet around Kid's wrist. Kid froze for a second looking at his wrist to see the bracelet.

"I hope this doesn't throw off your symmetry pattern." Soul said scared of Kid's reaction.

"I won't hold it against you." Kid said embracing Soul while he was putting on his charm. Kid began kissing him passionately as deepening the kiss by holding his head. They proceeded to bedroom, collapsing onto the bed in a passionate embrace. Soul rose up from the shinigami, removing his blazer and tossing it to the side. Kid took off his own blazer and then pulled Soul back down into a kiss by his tie. Soul smirked and began to undo the buttons on Kid's shirt. Once he undid the buttons on the dress shirt, Kid switched his position on top of Soul. The white haired boy placed his hand on the shinigami's chest, feeling his rapid heartbeats. Kid placed his hand on Soul's hand as he felt the cold bracelet touch his skin, making chills go through his body.

Soul wrapped his arm around the shinigami's waist when Kid began to perform a grinding motion. Soul let out a low moan to the motion as it began to pick up the pace. Soul's pants began to get tight after a while and removed them along with Kid's. The shinigami placed Soul inside of himself and rode Soul when the white haired boy looked over at the bag, seeing the bottle his brother gave him.

"Guess I didn't need it after all." Soul thought after he continued to focus on the pleasure he was receiving. Soul switched the position Kid was in so that he was laying on his back.

"Can you hold this for me?" Soul said holding up Kid's thigh. The white haired boy enjoyed everything about his now reunited lover from the smooth texture of his shinigami skin to his obsession with symmetry. Kid held his leg up for Soul before he lost himself within the pleasure. Kid's cries echoed off the walls of his room as the white haired boy presumed his thrusts within the boy. The scythe picked up the pace, switching to another position as Kid grew tired of holding up his leg. With the shinigami on all fours, it was more comfortable for both boys to enjoy. After continuing for another hour, the boys came to a stop as they laid limp in the bed. Soul covered the shinigami and himself with the sheets as they cuddled together.

"I love you." Soul whispered in the shinigami's ear after moving his hair out of the way. The shinigami smiled and fell asleep in his lover's arms.

The next morning arrived and the shinigami woke up from the sunlight beaming into the room. He did an openly stretch until he felt a hand grab his arm.

"You're so adorable when you first wake up." Soul said kissing the shinigami's hand.

"Then what am I during the day?" Kid playfully asked.

"Mine!" the scythe pulled the shinigami close and began kissing him down his neck. Kid giggled trying to get away from Soul until he began tickling him.

"S-Soul w-wait a minute" Kid managed to scream while Soul continued. He stopped, wrapping his arms around boy's body as he listened to his heartbeats.

"They seem to have calmed down ever since last night." Soul said kissing his chest. Kid couldn't help but blush to his kiss.

"Today's another day for us to be together once more. I look forward for it to remain like this for a little while longer." Soul said as Kid embraced him tighter.

"I believe we will." Kid said, making Soul happier as he tackled him down onto the bed.

"I love you" Soul said again.

"I love you too." Kid said thus kissing Soul on the lips ardently.

A/N: _Thanks for reading! I'm thrilled that you enjoyed it to the very end. Even though this is the ending of the story, I want to do something special for the readers. I want to create sequels for the continuation of this story and I want you to be apart of it. If you want, you can leave reviews on how you want the story to continue and I'll dedicate that sequel to that user. I'll only be taking them one at a time as they accumulate .Once again, Thank You ;D_


	10. Sequal I

**Chapter 10: Sequel I**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Soul Eater!_

_Kid POV_

I awakened next to the prince of musicians as I stroked the hair from his

face. His well toned muscular body was firmly wrapped around mines as I can feel every breath he takes. Ever since we reunited, Maka and everyone have been enjoying our company and my father is proud of my decision. Soul continues to play his seductive songs in my household as Liz and Patty enjoys the sound from the piano…or us in the bedroom.

Right now I couldn't help but watch him sleep as I record my memories with him in my mind. Soul's eyes open slowly to my touch as he began to rub the crust from his eyes. His looks were breath taking as he peered into my eyes with a smile that made my heart skip a beat. He pulled me in close, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Your skin is so smooth." he said trailing a finger down my shoulder. I flushed to his touch after we got up to go to school. I haven't heard from Spirit in a while, but maybe my father finally brought him to his senses. Soul's brother stopped by one day after being amazed by my mansion. Maybe it was the symmetry that done it.

I enjoyed Soul's company when he got the chance to come over. He still lived with Maka, but he usually stayed with me on the weekends. He stood up from the bed with his arms stretched out on both sides as he let out a relieved moan. I embraced him playfully by his waist as he laughed, turning to face me.

"Last night was beautiful." he said giving me a peck on the lips before he walked towards the bathroom. I wonder how far we can take this relationship without any interruptions... 

_Soul POV_

So far so good, Maka has been approving of my relationship slowly with Kid and it's been great. No distractions either. Not even Kid's father can disrupt our love. I have a gift for Kid, but I'm not so sure about when to give it to him. Maybe we should have a date like never before. It would be great since something has been bugging him lately ever since he talked to his father the other day. He won't tell me since it would bother me as well. Well, I'll keep him positive until the time comes for him to tell me what his father said.

After I walked out the bathroom, he was fixing the tie to his suit. I wasn't surprised. This is a mansion he lives in, so there are probably more bathrooms.

"Kid, Soul, we're going to be late for school you don't hurry up!" Liz banged on the door making up walk out the room after tidying up the place. Once we made it to the school, we greeted Maka and the rest of the gang right when we took a seat next to our partners.

After school, Kid went to talk to his father when he told me to go home with Maka. She looked happier when I walked with her. Maka sometimes walked with Tsubaki when I was with Kid, but this time it was felt so different for some reason.

_End of Soul POV_

The white haired boy slept quietly in his room until he received a phone call from Kid.

"_Meet me at the park in front of the huge fountain._" The shinigami sounded upset over the phone when Soul grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door.

He saw Kid sitting on a bench in front of the fountain, looking down in to his hands when Soul ran up. The white haired boy sat down next to Kid as the shinigami rested his head on Soul's chest. The shinigami felt Soul heavily breathing and heard the pounding of the white haired boy's heart.

"So what was it that you called me down here for?" Soul asked making the shinigami burry himself more. The white haired boy held Kid by his shoulders to hear what he has to say.

"I talked to my father not long ago. He feels guilty for letting me be with you." Kid said looking back down. Soul held the shinigami's chin planting a kiss on his lips. The cool mist from the fountain hit their skin when Soul strokes the hair from Kid's face.

"There's nothing wrong with being together. I'm sure he will come to a full agreement." Soul said, but Kid remained upset.

"That not just it, my father is more concerned about me not being able to have the next heir for the throne in this relationship." Kid said making the white haired boy freeze. His hands slid off the shinigami's shoulder just having that thought.

"So that's what this is all about?" Soul said sitting back, gazing at the fountain in front of him. The shinigami rested his head on the white haired boy's shoulder, looking at the fountain as well.

"I'm sure this situation will pass and we'll have no more problems to worry about." Soul said stroking the shinigami's hair before escorting him back to his mansion.


	11. Sequal II

**Chapter 11: Sequel II**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Soul Eater!_

Kid sat down for breakfast with his weapons in distress after thinking about his father. The girls looked over to see him in this unusual state when they changed the subject.

"So how is your relationship with Soul going? From what I can tell it looks great!" Liz said making Kids head shoot up from looking at his plate.

"Y-You really think so?" Kid said in a blissful state of mind.

"Yes, you two look so cute together walking around town. It makes me jealous!" Liz said just trying to change the depressing aura in the house. Patty on the other hand was patting Kid to keep him in his cheery mood. He gleefully skipped out the dinning room without the slightest hint of depression filling the air until he was stopped in his tracks by a portrait of his father. He sighed, wobbling back slowly to the dinning room, stirring the food on his plate. Liz sighed, placing a hand on the shinigami's shoulder.

"Kid, this is your decision to make, not your father's. You be with whomever you choose that will make you happy." Liz said making Kid remove her hand from his shoulder.

"That wasn't what I was worried about. It's his concern with the next heir to be shinigami after me." Kid said making Liz a little distress from Kid's problem until she came up with an idea.

"Kid, as long as the heir has shinigami blood, you can have someone bear your child and still be with Soul." Liz excitedly pointed out, making Kid more confident with the next decision he is willing to make.

"I'll talk to my father right away." Kid said rushing towards the door.

"Wait, what about us?" Liz said removing her apron and rushing to get Patty ready.

"Fine I'll wait." Kid pouted and sat down on his sofa, anticipating seeing his father as soon as possible.

_Soul POV_

"I don't know when to give him this gift. I saved up a lot after working back at the club again. Maybe I should show it to him tonight after school if he isn't too busy.

I tapped the pencil on my desk, sitting in the classroom next to the ash blonde girl, waiting to see Kids face. A couple of minutes later, other students entered the room except for Kid and his weapons. Maybe he's speaking with his father again or on a mission. Hopefully this isn't a bad time to present this gift to him.

Time flew by as I got ready to leave the premises of Shibusen. I walked with Maka back home to get ready for tonight's performance. Slipping the box in my bag, I headed out the door to see the sun dozing with its golden light streamed with various shades of orange, shinning across Death City, creating silhouettes in my path. The place was still setting up as I began to prepare myself as well. I took a look at my phone, and called his house number. There was no answer. I called his cell phone. Still I received no response.

I haven't heard his voice all day and I became a little troubled by this moment of silence. I text him the invitation to meet me tonight, hopefully he'll see the message. I sighed with relief and closed my phone, stuffing it into my pocket and walking out to the stage.

_Kid's POV_

I just arrived home with Liz and Patty after purchasing a few items for the house. Getting settled in my room, I noticed I left my phone here for the entire day. I hope Soul isn't disappointed about not hearing from me today. I have to admit I do miss the sound of his voice and piano playing. Looking at my phone, I opened it to see I received a new message from Soul.

"_If you're not busy tonight, I want you to come down to see my performance. I have a surprise for you."_

I lit up with joy, tossing and turning on my bed with curiosity of what the surprise may be. I notified Liz and Patty that I was going to be late coming home tonight and ran out the door. I had good news to tell Soul after talking to my father. Finally he sees it my way and not his own. Liz was right about me making decisions for myself.

I entered the place seeing a lot of people standing around talking. There wasn't anyone at the piano. I guess he isn't playing just yet. Suddenly warm hands were placed over my eyes, startling me horribly. I can tell these soft hands from anywhere after spending months and nights with the one I love, especially the cologne that I picked up from his scent.

"Soul, quit it. Stop joking around!" I chuckled softly, folding my arms.

"Soul? Who's Soul?" he teasingly joked as we both laughed together. Finally I heard his voice as it sent chills down my spine. He smiled, escorting me to my seat for tonight's performance as it was about to begin. Soul stepped onto the stage and began playing. It was just like last time when we first got together. Memories started playing back in my head as he played before me once more. The way his hands danced on the piano reminded me of all the nights we spent together with his soft hands dancing upon my body. It's been a day since we spent the night together. The performance ended and Soul bowed when I applaud along with the audience. After leaving the place we walked back to the fountain where we sat at a day before when we talked about my father.

"I wanted to do this the right way, but I didn't know how so I'm going to do it now." Soul said sitting down on the bench with me.

"Hold out both of your hands." He demanded as I followed. I became excited as the surprise was about to be revealed. Watching him I saw him pull out a box from his bag. I couldn't believe it as my eyes widened by the precious jewels he removed from the box. The amber gemstones resembled the color of my eyes as he slipped both rings on my ring fingers. I was in shock as I sat before the one I love that was giving me such a gift. He smiled, gazing at my expression. I couldn't help but cover my face in disbelief. I violently shook my head. This had to be a dream. I couldn't think straight. Soul pulled my hands down, planting a kiss on my lips. Clasping my arms around his neck, I furthered the kiss, slowly believing that this was actually reality. Soul pulled back and held my hands.

"Let this be a night we both remember in the future." He said planting a kiss on the back of both my hands. I couldn't just break the news to him so soon that I will be able to be with him and have an heir to the throne. I need to see if this is official before saying anything.

_Third _POV

The night ended as the shinigami and the white haired boy returned to their homes. The shinigami entered the mansion only to be greeted by both his weapons.

"You guys are still up?" Kid scratched his head when Patty was the first to notice the amber colored rings on the shinigami's fingers.

"Onee-Chan look at these." She called her sister over, grabbing his hands when she leaned in to see the rings.

"Did he really? No way!" Liz was impressed as they continued to look at the rings.

"They're so pretty!" Patty said amazed by the color. Kid could only just smile to the girls. He didn't know how to feel. He was just awed by what he experienced today. He walked upstairs into his room and pounced on the bed. He held both his hands high, gazing at the rings. He rubbed the smooth surface of the gem and thought to himself.

"Maybe this will be official." He said with a smile.


	12. Sequal III

**Chapter 12: Sequel III**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Soul Eater!_

Tossing and turning in his bed, the shinigami woke up the next morning feeling the rings on his fingers. He smiled to the smooth feel of the amber gemstones on his hands when he decided to start the day. After getting dressed, he headed downstairs, happily greeting his weapons as he sat down at the dinning table.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked stretching his arms up into the air followed by a low moan.

"For today we're having French toast since Patty asked for it." Liz said placing a plate stacked with delicious smelling French toast. The crisp smell of cinnamon filled the air as it sent chills up the shinigami spine. The smell reminded him of the time Soul came over and cooked for everyone in the mansion. Kid held his face with excitement just thinking about his lover. The Thompson sisters couldn't help but smile at their meister seeing how happy he was. He poured syrup on top of his French toast, moaning in ecstasy from its taste. The sisters have never seen Kid in such delight before. It almost scared them, but they were too happy for him and Soul.

"Kid-kun what are your plans for today?" Liz asked curiously.

"I never really thought about it. I mean, it is the weekend." Kid said toying with his fork.

"Maybe you should go on a date with Soul." Liz suggested but it didn't seem to really catch the shinigami's interest.

"I don't want to rush into things after he gave me these rings." Kid responded to the suggestion.

"I guess so..." Liz smiled, failing to understand Kids ways of not rushing.

"Maybe you should give Soul something in return." Patty suggested with her mouth full, making something click in the shinigami's head.

"That's a good idea, Patty!" he said overjoyed by her words. Rushing upstairs he tried to figure out what to give the scythe. After going through some things, he now thinks about it. He really doesn't know what to give him. The gift he received from the white haired boy was so special the shinigami believes that his gift wouldn't be able to surpass Souls. What could he do? Maybe help from the girls could work. Kid ran back downstairs questioning the girls with what to do for Soul.

"Maybe you should consider what I said before. Take him on a date and see what he takes interest in." Liz said making the shinigami agree. He called Soul, and planned to meet him around noon today at the park. They can take it from there, while Kid observes Soul's likes and dislikes. After meeting in the park, they began their stroll around Death City.

"Have any places in mind?" Kid asked while walking past a few shops.

"Well, we can stop by the music store." Soul said, pointing to the shop across the street. Entering the shop, Soul was already headed towards his favorite section as Kid decided to browse through different genres before approaching Soul. After purchasing a few discs, they left out still contemplating the next location.

"Where do you want to go next?" Kid asked walking in front of the white haired boy. Unexpectedly a pair of arms wrapped around the shinigami making him jump to the touch.

"How about we go to your house next?" Soul whispered in the shinigami's ear. Kid was still surprised by his decision as they walked back to the mansion.

"Hello?" Kid yelled receiving no response in the mansion as he continued to walk further into the house. Soul closed the door behind and locked it when he walked up to Kid and turned him around. There, he placed his lips up against the shinigami's as they began to stagger back. Kid was completely caught off guard when he pulled back from the scythe. Glaring into Soul's lustrous eyes, the shinigami grabbed his hand and scurried to his bedroom. Kid pushed Soul onto the bed as he climbed above the white haired boy, straddling his legs.

"Let's make this an 'I owe you' present." Kid said placing a finger on Soul's lips that slid down to his chest. The shinigami was unbuttoning the scythe's shirt as he began grinding his hips against Soul's groin. Soul opened his legs to increase the pleasure he was receiving from the grinds, holding the shinigami's hips into place. The tightness in his pants began to increase as Kid teased him with different grinding motions.

The shinigami stopped, leaning in for a kiss only to receive a playful squeeze from his lover. Kid giggled sliding down to Soul's pants as he began to loosen his belt buckle.

"Kid you don't have to—" Soul was cut off by the slightest touch on his shaft as he only receiving a smirk from the shinigami. Kid slid his tongue from the base of his erection to the very tip that sent chills up the white haired boy's spine. Kid's tongue continued with a circular motion on the head before taking the whole shaft in his mouth. Soul ran his hand through the shinigami's hair as Kid deep throated him. Squeezing the bottom of Soul's length, Kid elicited a moan from the scythe to continue the same pattern. Kid moved further up the length on to suck on the head as his tongued danced around the very tip. He was only driving Soul wild with bliss as the scythe gripped the shinigami's hair tighter. Kid sat up from his length and began playing with the tip with his index finger in an encircling motion.

"How…did you become so…good?" Soul managed to say in between moans as he only received a smirk from the shinigami with his finger placed up against his lips before he slid his tongue up the length again. The scythe couldn't hold back any long as he released on the cheek of the shinigami. Shocked from the unexpected release, Kid smirked and swiped his cheek with his fingers before licking them clean.

Kid hovered above Soul, straddling his legs once more as he went in for a kiss from the scythe. Soul held onto to the back of the shinigami's head and furthered the kiss as their tongues continued their ballet. Breaking away from the kiss, Soul took over and flipped Kid on his back, sliding a hand down the shinigami's pants in a groping motion. They fell back into their kiss as Kid thrust his hips to be in sync with Soul's motions. Clasping his arms around the scythe's neck, Soul moved both his hands to the top of the shinigami's pants and slid them down. Positioning himself to enter the shinigami, Soul got a good grip on Kid's hips, entering him slowly. Soul began at a slow pace making the shinigami pout a little before he could really begin to enjoy what was coming next. Soul smirked making the shinigami shift beneath him. Holding up one of Kid's legs, he thrust harder into the boy below as he yelped to the unexpected change in pace. Kid began to tremor to all the excitement he was receiving.

Soul shocked the shinigami once more, quickly switching his position to his upper body laying on the bed and his hind in the air. Kid felt Soul's grip tighten on his hips as it almost left bruises from his intense thrust. He could feel Soul hit his pleasurable spot with every thrust in this position. Kid couldn't help but firmly grasp the bed sheets and moan in ecstasy.

As time flew by, Soul's thrust became faster, driving Kid to his limit. The shinigami fell limp underneath the white haired boy, unable to even hear his own cries after being swallowed into his blissful state of mind. Soul finally reached his climax as well, spilling himself inside of the shinigami below. He collapsed beside the boy as they both panted for air. Kid regained his normal state of mind looking over towards the scythe.

"I really didn't have this in mind for today." Kid manage to say still gasping for air.

"Oh really? What were you planning?" Soul asked curiously as his breathing pattern began to pick up slowly.

"I wanted to see what were your likes and dislikes so I could give you something in return for what you gave me." Kid said turning on his side to face Soul. The white haired boy was shocked to hear Kid's words when he held one of the shinigami's hands, stroking it gently.

"I take more interest in you than any item in this world. You're all I want so there is no need to pay me back." Soul kissed the back of the shinigami's hand making his face flourish a rosy color. Kid leaned in, smooching his lover before slipping into his slumber. Soul smiled, tracing the shinigami's smooth skin to his rings, clasping hands with Kid before closing his eyes.


End file.
